


Addicted

by vamptramp0348



Category: British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Addiction, Aftermath, Cheating, Confessions, F/M, Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Regret, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Shame, Spanking, Therapy, Threesome - F/M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Take a walk on the dark side with Hugh Dancy as he tells you his darkest secret...he is a sex addict who finds himself crossing boundaries and lines to feed his insatiable sexual appetite not realizing how he is jeopardizing his marriage and other important relationships. Will you hear his confession and see him through to redemption?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would hope by now this doesn't need saying but just in case: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! None of the events are true neither is the way Hugh Dancy and Mads Mikkelsen are portrayed.

Some addictions aren't visible to the naked eye, I mean you can see drug addiction on a human face or even alcoholism as they have a way of distorting the body and face. But sex addiction is not able to be seen, you would never be able to pass me on the street and say "Hey that guy right there is a sex addict" but if you were to meet me and I admitted to it you'd probably be shocked as I'm someone you respect, someone you admire and even crush on; believe me I do not wish to tarnish your image of me but there is a degree of redemption in confession. So I hope you're ready for this because what I'm going to tell you is going to change how you see me, how you feel about me and what you think about me but I hope by the end you can forgive me.

　

My name is Hugh Dancy and I am a sex addict.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When you're in your teens and twenties it's such a thrill to be so sexually active and I wasn't too out of control, there were a few times I had moments of "What the fuck am I doing with myself?" but I have zero regrets for anything or anyone I did in my younger days. But when I met Claire everything changed, I fell in love and she taught me that sex can be a much more deeper thing when shared with someone you love and we had very intense love making. When you're new to a relationship there is endless strings of sex as everything is fresh and hot, over time it dies down and we were no exception.

　

Once she and I were comfortable with one another the sex became less frequent as she felt she didn't need to give too much she already won me over but when we did damn it was fire! I'm naturally sensual and inclined to detect those sexual vibes in others and I can feel when they're directed at me. Claire and I been together for two years when she had been out of the city working so I was a lone man with aggressively loud needs. The first couple of days I made do with watching porn and masturbating but the more flesh of a woman I saw the more I craved having one sitting on my lap, riding my cock.

　

When those thoughts began to drive me to distraction I had to call my brother Jack, he is the only one who knows what I suffer with; not that he does as well but he was the only one I confided in "Hugh, listen to me it's not worth throwing a great girl like Claire away for a one night stand or in your case a one hour stand" the fucking prat always loved making jokes but it always broke that obsessive focus I had and I knew I was always safe when I called upon him, he was right Claire was worth more than any random slut I could get my dick into.

　

An hour after talking with my brother I wound up in a cafe getting some coffee and the barista called out the order a caramel macchiato instead of a name so my hand and another's reached for the cup of coffee. The hand was a very soft and feminine hand on mine I looked over to see a set of wide brown eyes, almond colored hair underneath a gray beanie and her cherry red lips "It's a stupid system of calling out the order instead of the person's name don't you think?" she laughed.

　

I smiled politely but I couldn't help but keep staring at her "Yeah why not just throw the coffee in the center of the room and make it like Sparta? You know 'Are you not entertained?!'" my impression made her giggle "It's coming to that my friend especially when this world suffers a coffee shortage, people will slit throats for it" she commented but we both refused to take our hands off the cup well she wouldn't take her hand off of mine.

　

"Well do you plan on slitting my throat for this one?" I joked "Nah this would make my second cup but I have a deadline to make and I'm two weeks behind on my work but to be fair I've been dealing with some other stress...sorry I know this none of your business and I'm not trying to give you a sob story so you'll let go of my coffee"

　

"Your coffee? I believe my hand on the cup means I got here first?"

　

"Yes but you seem like a gentleman"

　

"Oh don't let my accent fool you, I am a savage" that made her laugh harder "I'm sorry but I don't see it, you look like a cupcake or a puppy" she finally took her hand off mine to cover her mouth as she laughed "That's it let it out, you're not the first one to say that about me though" I said lifting the cup and presenting it to her.

　

"Really? After I basically insulted your masculinity?"

　

"I am a gentleman after all I'll catch the next the caramel macchiato" I gave her a wink she placed her hand over her chest "You're so sweet well when you get that next caramel macchiato would you like to join me?"

　

"Thought you had a deadline?"

　

"I know but I'm hooked on procrastination, I have A.D.D. so I welcome distractions"

　

The barista set the other coffee down and I grabbed it up and followed her to her table it was clear my the open portfolio and drawings she was an artist "Excuse the mess, I'm trying to put my portfolio together with only the best but they're all crap. I have paintings in my loft I need to finish that would make this amazing but I just can't focus"

　

"Really? I think some of these are amazing you really have a thing for mermaids?"

　

"Guilty I mean it's my mom's fault she named after the most famous mermaid of all, Ariel"

　

"You don't look like an Ariel but maybe that's because The Little Mermaid was a redhead"

　

"I get that a lot but it's the name I got stuck with what's yours?"

　

I had to laugh there was nothing romantic about my name at least I didn't think so, it was a basic British go to, "Hugh"

　

Ariel cracked up "Really is like one in five guys in England named Hugh? Your parents lose points on originality. What's your middle name?"

　

"I have two actually..."

　

"Not a surprise that's British thing as well"

　

"...Michael and Horace"

　

She mock winced "Jeez those sound rough well Michael isn't too bad but Horace? That sounds like an old professor's name"

　

"Ironic actually my father is a professor and a philosopher"

　

Ariel was very impressed once she heard my father was a famous philosopher even if she had never read any of his books but she loved hearing me explain them. We hung out until an hour before the cafe was closing I walked her to the subway stairs "Well it was nice meeting you Hugh Horace Michael Dancy - gah that's a mouthful"

　

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't let her get away I put my hands on her hips and jerked her to me "If you think that's a mouthful you should try putting my cock between your lips" Ariel blushed but smiled "Oh yeah? Because I heard British men come up a little short in that department"

　

"One woman tourist has one bad experience with a Brit and we all suffer? Trust me I'm no little boy" she began grinding her body against mine and I knew I had her "Do you live close?" she whispered cupping my crotch with her palm and fingers, she began groping "A block or so you wanna go?"

　

"Yes!" it had began to rain and we ran seeking shelter underneath her portfolio until we got to my building and we almost didn't make into the door undressing each other. When I got Ariel down to her lacy bra and panties she jumped up and wrapped herself around me I carried to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed while I went through my bedside table for a condom she laid there excitedly watching as I took my boxers down to reveal my thick seven inch cock "Mmm I love girth more than length, a long dick touches deeper but a thick cock fills"

　

"Glad you're impressed now off with the bra and panties or I'll tear'em off you" she thought I was joking but I was serious and the way I felt I could've jerked her legs apart and had my way but I held back until she begged me to get rough. Ariel took her sweet ass time unhooking her bra she tried to tease me by taking it down over her tits slowly but I reached down and yanked it away from her with a frustrated look on my face she got the hint I wasn't playing. Quickly Ariel wiggled out of her panties I took them off once they were over her knees then lifted her legs up to my shoulders while began pounding her pussy. "Fuck!" she cried out reaching her hand out to grab onto me so I decided to lay over her and hold her wrists down to the bed. Ariel's eyes widened as I pile drove into her tight little cunt "Hugh! Let my wrists go!" she begged and fought against my hands but it was useless I was much heavier than she was and I took advantage of that.

　

The hot silky feeling of her womanhood gripping around my thick meat drove me to fuck her as hard as I could manage. Ariel was enjoying it but frightened at the same time "Hugh dear God please let go of me! Please you're scaring me!"

　

"GRR what?!" I let released her and rolled over onto my back while she laid there crying "I've never had sex before and you seemed like such a nice guy...I think I'm going to go now"

　

I was still flooded with testosterone so I gave less of a fuck how she felt but an hour later after I ejaculated from jerking off I felt horrible for Ariel and Claire. I was so ashamed but I still made that tearful call to my little brother "Hugh it's four in the morning here what the fuck?"

　

"Jack...I did something so cruel and stupid. I brought a girl back here and I scared her...she was a virgin and I went too rough. Fuck...I cheated on Claire what am I going to do?"

　

"Wait are you saying you raped a girl?"

　

"No, I would never do that but she didn't like me being so aggressive and I was angry with myself and frustrated..."

　

"Okay Hugh promise me you'll get help. I can only do so much and I know you are struggling with this but you need someone more equipped to help you deal with this. I am with you every step of the way but I can't keep you straight so please don't think I'm fobbing you off on someone else it's just Hugh I'm not a psychiatrist or anything. My advice is get professional help"

　

"I promise Jack, I'll get help" we talked for a couple more minutes and I hung up. I lied to my brother that night, I was far too ashamed to seek treatment but I wish I had gotten it then. I never saw Ariel again and I looked because I wanted to apologize but even worse I kept everything from Claire and never spoke to Jack about it again. I was alone and that was the worst possible thing I could've been.

 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I started filming Hannibal, Claire and I had been married for three years and we were expecting our first child. I had managed to stay 'clean' if you will for those three years using porn and excessive masturbation to pull me through. At least with masturbation there wasn't so much guilt but usually when you're on a good boy streak there's always something that's gonna derail you. Sure enough in 2013 during the shooting of season two everything went to hell in a hand basket.

　

Mads and I have been friends for years so it was exciting to know I'd be working with him again because we had such fun the first time around. He came to England and we filmed King Arthur, we kept each other amused in between scenes and when we could get away from set we had someone drive us to the nearest bar where we got sloshed. He was my wing man when I wanted to pick up girls but usually they were really only interested in him so I inadvertently became his wing man but I knew he was married, he knew he was married but the girls they didn't so I was a bit shocked when I brought a girl back to my trailer with me she invited Mads inside.

　

He came in and we had a few more beers but then she sat in the middle between us begins to kiss me but the whole time her right hand keeps finding it's way to Mads's chest. Mads is the most laid back guy I know he was sitting there sipping his beer allowing her to roam his body like it was a fucking map "Do you think you can focus on me? I am the one who brought you back here"

　

"I'm sorry but he's so irresistible...what if I fuck you both?"

　

I'm not a homosexual or even bisexual but her proposal to have us both intrigued me and Mads seemed willing so we both agreed and let her do what we called the 'fuck one, suck one' alternating when the other was ready to cum. We both found that we enjoyed it immensely and so we went out a few more times after that and would bring back one or two then give them the fucking of a lifetime.

　

Well since Mads was much older now I figured he wasn't that guy anymore but when he asked me if I wanted to go to a bar like old times I had a feeling that Mads from back then was still alive and well. I should've said no but trust me if you ever met Mads you'd know that saying that awful word to him is nearly impossible unless it's what he wants to hear. "So how do you like married life so far?" he asked glancing around the bar at all the women trying to find one that looked suitable.

　

"It's great" I wasn't lying Claire and I had a wonderful marriage minus the uncontrollable sexual urges I fought desperately to keep down but other than that it was beautiful and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else.

　

"I never thought to ask you back then but is your marriage to Hanne not so good?"

　

Mads smiled, "Hanne understands me and I understand her we don't hold on too tightly to one another like property. We respect each other as equals so if she wants to have a good time in the company of another gentleman then so she should and if I want to spend some time while I'm away in the arms of a unknown woman then she doesn't hassle me over it. We communicate and have trust in each other that we're in love with one another and everyone outside of that doesn't matter. We come home to each other"

　

I had met Hanne when Mads and I worked together the first time she is beautiful for an older woman but I didn't think Mads would've appreciated me coming onto his wife back then but had I known then what he told me I would've made my move. I was honestly still contemplating making a move but I wasn't going to be an asshole and not run it by Mads first, "So you wouldn't mind if say perhaps I wanted to spend an evening with her?"

　

The dead on look Mads gave me rattled me a little but there was still time for me to laugh and say I was joking but he started to laugh "That's cute" he commented and it annoyed me slightly did he think I couldn't charm his wife? "I'm being serious Mads" that was when his smile faded and scooted closer to me "I know and I'm being serious now when I tell you that she's off limits to you, strange men that I will never run into that's fine but a man I consider a friend that's a no go. Would you like it if I were to fuck your wife?"

　

He was right I would absolutely be livid knowing Mads had my wife in dirty ways (trust me I watched how he fucked the women we took back to our trailers so I am familiar with Mr. Mikkelsen's bedside manner) "Alright I suppose I can understand"

　

"Good now help me find one or are you sitting this one out?"

　

Mads hadn't a clue what was wrong with me but his tone sounded like a dare or that he was calling me a chicken "What about her?" I nodded towards a busty blonde who was with three other women "No, too obviously slutty"

　

Mads could say some of the rudest and crudest things you've ever heard but you wouldn't be upset with him about it "Okay what are you in the mood for?"

　

"Something sensual but not overtly a whore" our eyes both arrived on the same dark haired woman sitting at the bar at the same time. She was alone and she such a serious look on her face but I was betting she only kept her face so tight as to dissuade men from hitting on her. When she spotted the two of us staring she offered a break in her resting bitch face with a smile and nod for us to come her way. A tiny little thing she had eyes as green as a cat's eyes, her skin and hair looked soft like velvet "Would you like us to buy you a drink?" Mads always took the lead it was his unspoken commandment. We sat on either side of her while she leaned back seductively against the bar "I'm good how about you let me buy you two a drink?"

　

She clearly wasn't a damsel or a princess type she was a full on queen, an independent woman that was possibly forged in fire as I would later come to know. "Or does that offend your masculinities?" she was sly and I could see it now she was going to be the death of the two of us should we have been able to get her to come home with us.

　

"It's just money it's not a big deal who buys for whom. I'll have a beer"

　

"I like this guy he's progressive what about you blue eyes? What will you have?"

　

"Whiskey neat"

　

She flashed me a smile then turned to the bartender "Two beers and a whiskey neat for the lad" she giggled looking back at me. I took a seat beside her "Why am I the lad? You look younger than I am?"

　

"I am probably younger than you are. I'm just giving you shit is all it's what I do. So what's the story with you two? Daddy and cub situation?"

　

The way she was so cutting with her words it only spurred Mads on to bring her home more "He and I aren't partners we're friends. We were hoping you might wish to join us later on tonight"

　

"Ohhh I see you're both into the fuck one, suck one?" the way she understood us was such a rare gift most of the girls we had to coax into it but we could tell she wouldn't have any problems with what we had in mind.

　

Mads immediately put his hand on the center of her back rubbing his thumb in small circles "You've been involved with men like us before have you?"

　

"A couple times, it doesn't happen very often but it's refreshing to find two men who are open minded that don't think it's gay to be nude around each other and share a woman. Why so quiet James Bond?" she turned back to me.

　

"I'm just listening"

　

"Well that answers my question about who the dom is but I can see it in you, you have some dark stuff going on up there don't you?" she stared directly into my eyes as the bartender served us she turned up her beer not closing her eyes for even a second.

　

"You have no idea" I leaned down and whispered into her ear making grin wider showing her teeth.

　

"Well alright then boys here's to a good night and hopefully good friends" we clinked our drinks together then took a drink.

　

It was an hour and a half later we were at Mads's place we spilled into the door and she jerked me by my pants to the sofa then with every bit of force she had shoved me down "What is your name?"

　

"Lola I told you that an hour ago"

　

"No you didn't I think I was in the loo when you introduced yourself. I'm Hugh"

　

"Nice to meet ya Hughy boy. Mads where are you?" she called for him he was getting another beer from the fridge "I'm right here cutie. I'll let you play with Hugh for a bit while I get comfortable"

　

When Lola and I were alone she grabbed me up by both my ears "You like it rough don't you Hugh? You're a **bad** boy aren't you?"

　

"Bad as you want me to be" she kissed me roughly gripping my ears like handles I had to yank her little hands off of them "Those are attached darling" she slapped my hands away and took my left one checking out my wedding band "Ohhh Hugh I just knew you were a bad one and even worse is you don't speak out loud about it. I like dirty men and I will be anything you want me to. I'll give you both anything you want as many times as you want it" she was speaking my language and I began to suspect Lola could see my addiction.

　

She knew there was something lurking beneath the surface of me, of all the people in the world and I found someone who could fucking see it. This was both a relief and a terrifying thing.

　

"How is it you see me?"

　

She placed her head aside mine as she whispered in my ear, "Because baby I have it too" this was the beginning of my descent. I just knew it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

After that first night at Mads's apartment Lola was a repeat visitor until eventually she was the only one we'd both mess around with. She was wild and adventurous, she brought it out of both Mads and I "So you two are both straight married men but you two seem to have so much chemistry have you ever been curious about each other?" Lola asked while sitting back on the couch watching Mads and I give her stripteases, for some reason it was hard to say no to her too.

　

Mads and I laughed looking at each other "What's so funny? I think it would be hot if you two kissed each other. Kiss for me babies" she said with a purr. We stood a few inches apart both looking confused and resisting a kiss with every last bit of resolve we had but Mads plunged first pressing his lips heartily to mine but it was more like a dramatic brotherly kiss. Lola laughed "That doesn't count!"

　

"Why not? I kissed him" Mads staggered back to the sofa and sat next to her "Because it wasn't sensual or erotic. That was a bro kiss"

　

"He is my bro, my British bro" Mads mumbled getting comfortable. Lola climbed onto his lap then leaned down and whispered into Mads's ear looking back at me wickedly only once. Mads snorted a laugh "I don't think he'll go for that"

　

"You'd be surprised what I can get a man to do Mads" and boy was Lola right! She had me come sit on the sofa and she'd start by kissing Mads then pull me close for a kiss until eventually she pulled Mads and I into a solo kiss. My first kiss that wasn't professional happened on a snowy December night in 2013. Mads lips have such a unique shape and they are surprisingly soft, he commented how my beard tickled and that he'd like to feel it against his balls which reared Lola's enthusiasm "Mmm I'd like to see that" every single time she would say things like that we'd take it one step further until we were all three naked in Mads's bed.

　

Lola was laying on her back with me on top of her, her black lace stocking covered legs over my shoulders with her feet dangling across my back while I fucked her sweet little pussy but she had convinced Mads to suit up and fuck me, at first he didn't lube me which made me growl at him to which both he and Lola roared with laughter "Don't be so sensitive Hugh" Lola chided me so I put my hand around her throat and squeezed the oxygen out of her.

　

Her face looked so damn adorable as I crushed her windpipe and she just smiled rubbing her hand up and down my forearm. I loosened up and kissed her passionately reaching between us to grab at my aching cock. I rubbed it the length of her wet slit then spanked it against her swollen pussy lips she went crazy grabbing my ears "GIVE TO ME!" she screamed she released me once I rammed her an we were off and running.

　

Mads lasted for an hour but pulled out right before he had to cum, removing his condom then climbed up beside our heads I turned to see his massive uncut Viking cock while he was jerking it "Suck it" Lola encouraged me "Take his juice baby"

　

Of course Mads wasn't objecting he just wanted to expel his semen so he could crash, I hesitated but took the head into my mouth still fucking Lola as I sucked, we formed a new rhythm. Mads placed his hand on the back of my head as he fucked my mouth "Yes! Suck him Hugh! Oh fuck that's so hot! Mmm" she reached her hand up to put it on Mads's lacing her fingers into his and they both pulled my hair together then Mads let out a hearty groan as he shot his salty load into my mouth.

　

I felt like I was going to vomit I certainly did not like the taste of a man's cum "Give to me baby don't waste it" Lola was quick to turn my head back towards hers and I gladly spit it into her mouth. She licked any spare dribble from my beard and the corners of my mouth, Mads passed out beside us while we finished screwing.

　

It was another twenty minutes after Mads had gone to sleep that we finished up Lola kissed us both on our foreheads then we all passed out only for Lola or I to wake up a couple hours later wanting more, Lola learned to leave Mads alone after he was done for the night then you'd better back off. But we went out into the living room screwing on any piece of furniture I could lay her on or bend her over.

　

When Mads woke up in the morning for work he found us in the living room with Lola bent over the arm of the sofa taking my cock from behind. Her little pussy was over sensitive and my cock getting raw but we just needed a little more each time. "HARDER!" she cried "I'm going as bloody hard as I can!" we had began to get on one another's nerves and argued throughout the night while we fucked.

　

I reached down and yanked her by her hair giving one final thrust until I came it seemed to shut her up. Lola plopped face down into the sofa while I almost fell over backing up "Good morning" Mads finally spoke "Morning" I said in an exhausted huff "I'm on my way out you two should probably get some sleep but just make sure you lock my door before you leave and help yourself to coffee and food" I nodded sliding down the wall my eyes getting heavy.

　

Lola had fallen asleep the way I had her and we both weren't expecting anyone to come into the apartment so it was right humiliating when Hanne woke us both up snapping her fingers in my face "Hugh wake up"

　

"Hi Hanne...oh shit I'm so sorry"

　

"It's okay here are your clothes, what's this young woman's name?" she was far more calm than most women would've been and so nice.

　

"Uhh Lola"

　

I began getting dressed immediately while Hanne woke Lola "Come on sweetie time to leave"

　

"Mommy?" Lola asked looking up at her "No, I'm afraid not here are your clothes"

　

She helped Lola up "You might want to do some stretches to get that stiff feeling out it's not a good idea to fall sleep the way you did"

　

Hanne was just as chill as Mads and it aroused me, as much as I had fucked Lola and my poor cock was suffering the physical damages of said fucking but I wanted more. "Later Hugh" Lola said groggily passing me to the door "Yeah later" I got from the floor and followed Hanne into the kitchen "Would you like some coffee?"

　

"Yes please. Listen I do apologize for how you found us in your place"

　

"It's quite alright Mads will have some explaining to do but just lucky my son and daughter were not with me then I might be more inclined to want to cut throats"

　

"Understandable completely" she was so hard to read so I didn't know when it would be the right time to make my move on her.

　

"Mads is lucky to have such an understanding woman" I complimented her hoping it would draw her out.

　

Hanne just laughed filling the coffee pot with water "Hugh you're a sweet boy but Mads and I agree not to have one another's friends"

　

"Well that actually makes me want you more, we always want what is forbidden to us" I came up behind her and placed my hands on her hips.

　

"I think you should go now" her tone became dark "Come on Hanne I won't tell him if you won't"

　

I couldn't see her face until she spun around with a knife in her hand cursing at me in Danish "SHIT!" she swung it at me "Okay I'm sorry!" I held my hands up protectively in surrender "GET OUT!" she screamed at me.

　

"I'm sorry Hanne! I am!" but she kept taking wild swings with the knife shouting in her native tongue until I ran for the door and hauled ass back to my place.

　

I was in my trailer later that evening studying the script and waiting to go on set when there was a knock at my door, it was Mads. He walked up the small steps and shoved me I knew Hanne had told him "I told you my wife was off limits and what the fuck do you do? You come onto her? Put your hands on my wife's ass?"

　

"Mads I'm sorry but..."

　

"Oh you're damn right you're going to be sorry" the only thing I could do was close my eyes and brace for impact. I ended up one hell of a shiner which the make-up department had a shit fit over I lied like a frightened battered woman and said I fell. Mads forgave me but we didn't continue our threesomes with Lola but I didn't stop seeing her and she told me she didn't stop seeing Mads. And very soon Mads was going to find out my disgusting truth.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was in the middle of January 2014 when I came knocking at Mads's door after leaving my wife and baby sleeping in our bed. "What the fuck do you want Hugh?" he grumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes.

　

"Is Lola here with you?" I asked entering into his place. Mads and I were still kind of on the outs since I came onto Hanne but we were mending but this may have set us back but I wasn't thinking about that, I had an itch that only Lola could scratch.

　

"No, I last saw her three nights ago why don't you just call her?"

　

"I tried she's not answering so I thought maybe she was with you"

　

"Well if you don't believe me there's my bedroom check for yourself" I knew he wasn't lying to me but I just couldn't shake the loud cry of arousal so I did something out of desperation that I didn't realize at that moment would mean revealing my secret. I shoved Mads into the wall and kissed him then tried to get into his pants but he shoved me off of him "What the fuck Hugh?! I am not in the mood for this"

　

"Please Mads! Fuck me!" I began to get undressed when I heard the bedroom door open "Mads? What's going on out there?" it was Hanne "Nothing I'm getting rid of him" Mads assured her to keep her from coming out of the room but it wasn't her I needed to worry about Mads's teenage son Carl came out of the second bedroom rubbing his eyes "Dad what is going on?" when he saw me with my pants and underwear half down his eyes widened and he immediately looked away and turned back into his room "Pull your shit up and get the fuck out of my apartment! What the hell is the matter with you?"

　

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were here" I apologized pulling everything back up "Go home to your wife" Mads said shoving me out the door and slamming it, he was right I should've been home with Claire but instead I went looking for Lola. I went back to the bar where we met her I talked to the bartender "Yeah Lola is a regular but she hasn't been in for a while like maybe a couple of weeks, hang on a second Riley over there knows where Lola lives they used to be gal pals" the bartender waved for a tall redhead to approach. They talked at the end of the bar both looking and pointing at me when Riley came up to me "Sweetie you need to leave Lola alone she's a sick woman"

　

"I know she is she told me"

　

"Well why are you still chasing her? You would do well to remember that gold band around your finger and go the fuck home. Lola will do you no good"

　

She went to walk away but I jerked her backwards "Tell me where she lives" Riley ripped her arm away from me then grabbed a bar napkin and waved her fingers for the bartender to give her a pen. "I hope she's worth throwing your marriage away for" she said slapping it into my chest then sauntered away. I wasn't thinking about my marriage at that moment I just wanted to be fulfilled and gratified even if it was temporary.

　

Lola lived in an upscale building complete with a doorman "Can I help you?"

　

"Uhh I need to find a woman named Lola's apartment I don't know her last name"

　

"Mrs. Bryant isn't home"

　

"Mrs? You might have the wrong Lola"

　

"No sir I do not there is only one Lola in this building because this isn't apartments this entire building is she and her husband's residence and they are in the Bahamas right now"

　

"When will she return?"

　

"In two days"

　

Rocked by the fact Lola was not only wealthy but also married I went home and into our master bathroom to masturbate when Claire must've heard me come in got up "Hugh? Where were you?"

　

"Went out for a pack of cigarettes had a hard time finding an open store the one near us didn't have my brand" I lied it would become so natural to me as breathing eventually.

　

"I thought we both agreed you were going to quit?"

　

"I know honey but with Mads you know that's going to be so hard" and now I had dragged Mads into my lying I was so fucking horrible!

　

"Okay but you seriously need to take responsibility for this and not make Mads the crutch for why you won't quit. I don't care how much of that gum you have to chew or patches you have to wear just don't keep giving into this disgusting habit. Please come to bed I miss you terribly" she realized later smoking wasn't the worst habit to have.

　

When Mads and I were on set during that day he was still very livid about me showing up and trying to get him to dick me down "I don't know what drugs you are on or how drunk you were last night but if you ever show up to my apartment in the middle of the fucking night and start taking your clothes off with my son and wife there I will do everything I can to have you fired from this show or I'll fucking quit. That was inappropriate"

　

"Mads please I need to explain" I followed him off set to his trailer "Oh fuck no you're not coming in here with me" he held his hand out to stop me.

　

"Mads you don't understand...I was desperate"

　

He poked his head out the door with a curious look on his face "Alright fine you can come in but if you make a move so help me I will throat punch you"

　

I ran up the steps and inside shutting the door tightly behind me "I am sorry for what happened but I needed something and I couldn't find Lola so you're the only other person I felt I could trust"

　

"Hugh what we do when Lola is there is different than how we act when she's not. And quite frankly you've changed since Lola has been coming around maybe you should stop seeing her"

　

"NO! I can't and I won't. Mads, she knows about me and what I'm dealing with I don't like talking about this...I don't want to say it but..."

　

"For fuck's sake just get it out Hugh!"

　

"I'm a sex addict Mads, okay? There I said it!"

　

Mads blinked a couple times processing my words "Oh shit Hugh, that makes sense"

　

"I don't know how to control myself when the need takes over and it's constantly on my mind. I know I'm not gay but if it's all I can get in that moment I'll take it. Like right now Mads I'm unraveling but I want you to fuck me"

　

Mads shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip I knew he wasn't going to give me what I wanted he was going to try being my big brother "You need to get help Hugh this thing you're battling won't spit you out it'll just keep sucking you deeper into it until it tears you apart"

　

"No, no! Please stop trying to be like that. I just I need a little bit then I'll be fine"

　

"Hugh I'm not going to fuck you and I think you need to stop seeing Lola she's bad for you"

　

I glared at him "Go to hell she is the only one who understands me! You and my brother don't want to deal with me so of course you want me to get help"

　

"No Hugh that's not it! I am not a doctor really but I am your friend so I don't want your life to spiral out of control"

　

I couldn't listen to him I felt that he was criticizing me and attacking me so I took off out of his trailer he didn't chase after me or mention it again but every time we locked eyes I could tell he was worried for me and he had every reason to be but I should've been more worried for myself and my family.

　

When Lola got back to Toronto she called me because the doorman informed her I had visited so late "Okay look you can't come by place, my husband he understands I suffer but he doesn't want any of the men I fuck around with at our place"

　

"Well we can't do it at my place my wife and son are here"

　

"What about at Mads's?"

　

"I'm not going there and besides I don't think I can"

　

"Is he still upset with you?"

　

"I don't want to talk about it look can't we just get a room?" I was trying to keep my voice low so Claire wouldn't hear me but all Lola seemed to be doing was frustrating to me to anger, I felt that she didn't want to see me but I needed her "Look your little stunt cost me my freedom for a couple evenings he's not letting me out of the house"

　

I sighed "Lola you understand how I'm feeling right now don't you? I need to see you, I need to have you"

　

"Yeah I know and I want to see you too, look there might be a way. I am going to be out tomorrow during the day I go to lunch with my mother-in-law perhaps you could come to the restaurant and we can fuck in the bathroom"

　

I had to work the next day it would be hard to get away from the set but I was up for the challenge. I agreed to meet her in the restroom of a snooty French place which was around noon just about the same time we took our lunch it would be a time crunch but I convinced myself it was needed.

　

When I got to the restaurant I easily snuck past the staff and into the men's room she agreed to excuse herself twenty minutes into the lunch for a freshening up. She was wearing a large black trench coat and dazzling heels "Worth the wait?" she asked opening her coat to reveal a black lace teddy "Oh fuck yes come here!"

　

We got into the large stall at the end together and it was like we never missed a beat. I slammed her back against the hard plastic making it shake as I unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans she dove her hand straight in to grab my cock "God I missed this filling me! Give it to me daddy!"

　

I tore the crotch out of her teddy then lifted her up to wrap around my waist and once my hot cock made contact with her dripping snatch I felt like my entire body was set on fire. Lola reached back and gripped the door for dear life as I hammered into her "Mmh Hugh! Oh God that's good! You fuck so amazingly!" her shouts and cries spurred me on to fuck her harder until her back and head banged against the door making a thud sound and the a squeak from the hinges.

　

In our mad animal lust I popped my cock out of her then lifted her legs and ass up until her knees went across my shoulders and I put my face into her pussy "Yes! FUCK! Ohhhh Hugh tongue fuck that little cunt!" I ran my tongue all over her pussy rubbing my beard back and forth making her tighten her knees around my head.

　

She let the door go with one hand and pressed on the back of my head and proceeded to ride my face letting out a monster scream when she came. Letting her down we both were catching our breaths but I wasn't finished I flipped her over smacking her face into the door then bent her hips. I gripped her tightly as I fucked her from behind "You're my fucking slut aren't you?"

　

"Yes! Oh fuck Hugh!!! Give it to me! Fuck my little whore pussy! Make it hurt baby!" with every thrust she was slammed against the door until the hinges gave way and we bent the door halfway from the wall "Oh fuck" she stood and we both started laughing. She looked down at my watch "Oh shit here let me jerk you off to finish my mother-in-law is going to be worried" I panted like a dog while she stroked my cock roughly until I came then she licked me clean "I'll call you when my probation is up" I nodded in a blissful state and just crashed down onto the toilet to gather myself I had lost all concept of time and had forgotten about work.

　

When I did manage to remember to head back to set I was almost two hours late and had to face Bryan "Hugh I'm not trying to be that guy but we do have a schedule and we have to make sure everyone gets their proper screen time, I know you and Mads are the headliners of this thing but two hours late is very unacceptable. Please be more courteous of your castmates and the crew"

　

"Sorry Bryan, I had a meeting with an old friend for lunch and I just felt so bad because I have dodged them so many times before but it won't happen again" more lies I was as much addicted to the lying as I was the sex.

　

　

 


	6. Chapter 6

I was surprised to see Mads at my apartment a few weeks after fleeing his trailer luckily Claire had taken our son and went to visit her family in Santa Monica, "Look Mads I don't want to talk about it" he presented me with a case of beer and a brown paper bag with cheesesteaks "We don't have to talk about that if you don't want but I think we do need to patch things up"

　

He came in when my phone buzzed I took it out there were two messages one from Claire letting me know the plane landed safely and another was a 911 text from Lola she had been setting my phone on fire since our little restroom adventure but Claire had been hanging on extra tight to me, at first I believed Mads had said something to her but I don't think she would've been clinging to me she would've been throwing me out. I had to put Lola on the back burner and tried explaining it to her but it just infuriated and motivated her to send me videos and pictures of herself masturbating or in lingerie. That little woman was the devil incarnate!

　

I quick replied to Claire but ignored Lola I didn't feel comfortable having her over with Mads present considering he knew my secret and wasn't happy about it. "I hope this beer is okay it's one of my favorites" he said opening the case and handing me one then taking one out for himself "I'll put the rest in the fridge so we only have to suffer with one that's piss hot" he chuckled when my phone buzzed again.

　

I knew it was Lola and fuck how I wanted to have her but I couldn't tell Mads to fuck off I still wanted him as a friend. I thought about powering my phone down but I kind of enjoyed having Lola at my mercy she was getting hot and bothered wanting to fuck me, sending me all kinds of nasty porn of herself - I have to say her fucking one of those long swirled lollipops was my favorite especially when she'd suck her juices off of it. Mads was pretending to be ignorant but I knew that he was aware of who it was "Do you want to invite Lola over? There is enough food and beer for three of us"

　

He stunned me and I felt myself blush "Are you sure?"

　

"Hey it's none of my business what you do I just want you to understand that it cannot find it's way to my apartment and around my family"

　

I nodded profusely "I do understand and I didn't mean to let that happen" as I was trying to mend the fence with Mads, Lola was calling in interrupting me so I decided just to answer it "Hello Lola"

　

"Is she gone yet?"

　

"Been gone why don't you come over? There's food, beer and Mads"

　

I could practically sense her smiling wickedly from the other side of the phone "Alright my boys have made up. That makes me very happy I've missed our ménage trois. I'll be right over"

　

Mads and I played poker while we waited for Lola and he picked my brain about my addiction "When did you know you had a problem?"

　

"Um I suppose when I was twelve should've given me my first clue I spent more time in the boy's bathroom jerking off than in class. I still managed to get top marks so my parents didn't have any concerns but as soon as I was sixteen everything changed, I got my first girlfriend that's when the seal was broken. I was a fuck machine back then my girlfriend enjoyed it so she told her girlfriends about it and they wanted to have a go at me. First time I had ever had an orgy was when I was seventeen, my girlfriend and four of her friends at her parent's summer home in Mallorca"

　

Mads's eyes widened and I could see a proud smirk on his face "You certainly got around. And Claire is none the wiser?"

　

"If she's aware she's good at playing it naïve but she has a temper so I doubt she could hold it in. She doesn't begrudge me of masturbation but if she knew how excessive..."

　

"It's not jerking off she would be furious about. Lola is enough for now what's going to happen once you get home to New York City?"

　

I folded my hand and tossed it in the center of the table "Well I guess I'll have to find another Lola" speak of the devil right about the time her name was mentioned there was a knock at my apartment door. I opened up to see her standing there in tan trench coat I knew there was something racy underneath it I could hardly wait to get her inside so I pulled her by her arm quickly "Easy big boy I'm eager to get a hold of you as well"

　

"Yeah well I haven't been teasing you with pictures and videos now have I?" I said pressing her back against the door, I began unbuttoning the coat it was revealing a red and black bra I bent low to kiss the top of her breasts she finished taking the coat off to reveal panties that matched "Lets get this party started shall we?" I lifted her up and slung her over my shoulder carrying her to the sofa.

　

I plopped her down beside Mads making her giggle "So glad our little threesome is back together again" she purred reaching her hand out to Mads. He held her small hand in his larger ones and kissed the back of it then kissed his way down her arm while I kissed my way down her body to the sweet treasure between her thighs. Lola let out a gasp as Mads removed her bra then licked and sucked her perky nipples then she cried out a whimper when yanked her panties roughly down her hips then buried my face straight into her moistening slit. Mads's took her other breast in his hand and fondled her as my tongue slid up and down between her swollen cunt lips.

　

"My boys! Oh you both fuck me so good...I want both your cocks inside me" she moaned. I nipped at her clit gently pulling it with my teeth then letting it go her pussy clenched then let out a small squirt. I loved to make a woman squirt, Claire was the easiest for that she had such a sensitive little pussy and when I'd hold her down fingering her clit until she just couldn't hold it she'd buck around wildly then let loose it was the dirtiest thing she and I shared together even though it embarrassed her a little.

　

Lola began to get restless shoving both of us away from her "Mama needs cock and she needs it right fucking now!" she growled crawling onto Mads's lap and tearing into pants "Gimmie!" she took it into her hands freeing it from it's cloth prison then slid down onto it "Ohhhhh!" I watched her bouncing up and down on his thick Danish meat it was so hot. I sat beside them rubbing my hand all over her body while stroking my cock with the other, there was something about when the two of us were with her that made Mads so appealing to me. I let my hand slide from Lola's stomach to Mads's hairy abdomen I ran my hand up to his chest and I started beating my cock faster until I felt Mads's thick hand reach out and grab mine over my cock. He pried my hand away and took over "Oh fuck..." I threw my head back and felt my eyes cross his hand felt better than my own. His hot palm all over my fuck rod and he'd take the head and massage his fingers all around it he was giving Lola and I his very best. Listening to her moans and his grunts was like a delicious symphony of pleasure I chimed in at just the right time to make it harmonious. I felt the vibrations as Lola fucked him faster the delectable sound of their friction as his balls slapped against her cunt made my own balls tighten. Mads's hand slid down my cock then covered my sack he rubbed them furiously while giving his massive dick to her little twat.

　

We all three cried out as we came in unison I slipped further down into the sofa feeling Mads withdraw his hand the cool air hit my genitals. I opened my eyes to witness Lola cleaning my fluids from Mads's fingers and wrist I wanted to get hard again but I wasn't a boy anymore it would take some time.

　

Mads had fallen asleep on the sofa while Lola and I made out in my bed she kept trying to touch my cock but it wasn't ready yet "So what's your wife like?" that was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

　

"She's blonde, blue eyes and very fit. She's headstrong, a feminist and not afraid to speak her mind"

　

Lola nodded draping her arm around me and running her fingers through my hair "You have a thing for strong women I like that"

　

"Tell me about your husband" I had to make us even, I began to think I was rather jealous of a man I had never met over a woman that I was just using to get off.

　

"Paul is a much older man probably a little older than Mads, he is an architect who yes designed our home. He met me when I was a bartender he was chivalrous and beat up a guy for trying to come across the bar and grab my breasts. Recently he has been struggling with erectile dysfunction so he lets me prowl so long as he doesn't have to meet them"

　

So basically I was a stud compared to him "How many partners do you have?"

　

"Why do you wanna know? Even my husband doesn't ask that"

　

I nestled against her breasts rubbing my beard all around in between them "Just curious"

　

"I have two others but I haven't heard from them in a while. Tyler says I'm too much for him and Jace doesn't live in Toronto but he comes here for business. I used to have more than that but since I've met you and Mads I haven't had need of more. Especially with you" she rubbed her hand up and down my back. "How many do you have?" she countered kissing the top of my head.

　

"Just you and I suppose Mads but he only thinks it's appropriate if we fuck when you're around"

　

"Well to be fair you came at the guy's wife when he said she was off limits but that's part of your sickness. I once fucked my best friend's husband just because he was giving me a ride from the airport and I couldn't stop staring at his cock outline in his jeans, he was hung. I felt bad when it was over but I couldn't take it back she and I are no longer friends"

　

"Wait was her name Riley?"

　

"Yeah how'd you know?"

　

"She gave me your address and she was none too pleased I was looking for you"

　

She let out a huh noise "Fair I suppose. It's hard to control this it's like it starts out as a small fire in a contained place but then all of sudden it's a fucking forest fire raging out of control and you just have to get to the nearest person or sometimes object to fill you"

　

"Object?" I had only hit this desperate point a few times in my life where I was trying to be faithful or so isolated I had no one to fuck so I concocted a sex toy from a cup of warm water, two sponges and a rubber glove it felt amazingly lifelike to that of a pussy until the water got cold.

　

"Yeah I've fucked myself with hairbrush handle on the morning train before just because I couldn't get a hold of one of my lovers. It was even hotter than usual because there were two men watching me and one stayed on the train letting his friend go so he could masturbate with me. Have you ever had sex in public aside from the bathroom?"

　

"No...well yes there was one time I finger fucked my wife while we were dating in a booth having lunch with some of her friends"

　

"Mmm you are such a dirty boy Hugh if only we had met before we met our spouses. We'd burn the world down"

　

I laughed, "We'd both be homeless because we wouldn't be able to hold down jobs"

　

"Yeah maybe but we'd have each other, dirty fucking vagabonds screwing all over the world. We could hop on trains and ride the rails and each other"

　

We both were laughing but we knew we were completely terrible for one another "That would be cool but I love my wife and she is home to me. You and I are akin because of what we suffer from, you understand me and I appreciate that"

　

"I appreciate you too. But you simply must let me fuck you on the subway train it's very erotic"

　

"Oh yeah? I'm ready to fuck right now you wanna go catch one?"

　

We jumped up from the bed and rushed out the door after scribbling a note for Mads in case he woke up. My heart was pounding as we boarded the night train going across Toronto and it wasn't very crowded just a small scatter of people luckily no children. I sat down in the very back Lola stood at first making her way to me letting people get off at different stops until we were down to four of us in the car. "Is this seat taken?"

　

"Not at all" there were two gentlemen in the car with us one was reading his paper the other was on his phone playing a game with headphones on so they didn't notice at first when she removed her coat to reveal her nude body. I slouched back a little and took my cock out of my jeans rubbing it to get it fully erect. Lola sat down on my cock taking it with one slide we both began panting and moaning to each other. The gentleman with the paper noticed first of course he didn't shut the paper as he didn't want us to be aware he was watching but he remained on the same page for a good ten minutes. It took the other man five minutes after we began to notice what was going on at the end of the car "Crazy fucking white people" was all he said shaking his head but he was watching just as well.

　

Lola wrapped her arms around both sides of my neck "Are you going to fucking cum for me?"

　

"Yes baby!" she cried while I held her hips tightly "OH FUCK HUGH! CUM! CUM INSIDE ME!"

　

We both shouted filling the entire car with our moans the two men couldn't tear their eyes away and as we crashed back down the train stopped and we collected ourselves and exited the train leaving the other passengers in shock. When we got to the top we hailed a cab to take us back to my apartment Lola and I laughed like kids as we got out of the cab, we were both euphoric and dizzy from the highs. What goes up though is bound to come crashing down, I didn't think about that then because I figured so long as we were in Toronto that would be all I'd need and Claire would never know. It was sad when Hannibal was cancelled but Mads convinced me it may have been a good thing to get out of Toronto and away from Lola. Going back home was supposed to be me starting fresh again damn I couldn't have predicted what the fuck was going to happen.

　

　

 


	7. Chapter 7

Upon returning back home to New York City, I had convinced myself that this was a new me. I was going back to masturbation and porn while actually trying to get some help but it would have to be secretive, I still was so ashamed and didn't want my wife to know. There was a small group that met in a church basement in Brooklyn, initially I was terrified someone would recognize me but then I decided to say I was researching a role in case anyone knew who I was. The only other trick was how could I slip one night a week? I had convinced her that I had gotten an offer for a role of a homeless man so I wanted to go out one night a week to get a feel for it but I also told her it was a hush hush project and that I didn't want anyone to know. She was supportive and understanding I felt like shit but I had become somewhat determined to get well.

　

I took the subway to Brooklyn and it was no issue from there finding the church, everyone was nice and welcoming. Luckily there was only one person who knew who I was so I just used my ready made bullshit to dodge exposure. The person who ran the group had everyone but me go around and tell their stories but I felt a sting in my chest I was just like them and I didn't have the courage to stand up and tell the truth, what was the fucking point of being here if I wasn't going to actively participate in my supposed recovery?

　

The guy Dylan who was the moderator of the group he approached me after when everyone else was thinning out "It was nice of you to come and hear everyone's stories, I always do enjoy when actors research their roles as opposed to just winging them. They tend to get the story wrong, they don't tell the whole truth because they don't know the whole story. That would be like a doctor who works with only the cardiovascular system trying to do neuropathy but saying he's qualified because he has a PhD"

　

When I looked Dylan in the eyes he could see the same look of desperation he was forced to confront in his own so he knew in that moment I was lying "You're not here for research are you?"

　

"No" I said softly "I just..I don't...I.I can't...I'm not ready for this am I?"

　

"No, you're not ready Hugh. It's okay I do not judge you, that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to help and listen so when you're ready you can tell me your story and we'll take it from there"

　

I could've cried especially when he patted my back he had come through this fire and it made him stronger and determined to help others who suffered, here I was hiding my truth like a coward in the shadows it made me sick to my stomach. When I got home and saw that Claire was still up with two cups of coffee and a piece of cake to share I just wanted to rip my skin off and scream the truth she was so trusting, so loving - why? Why did I do this to her? Why couldn't I just stop? Why did this sickness choose me?

　

"I thought you'd be hungry when you got back, you didn't eat very much today but I suppose I get why. You'd feel guilty because you would coming from our warm and well stocked apartment into a homeless shelter filled with hungry people especially children. Ugh I suffered all day thinking about it as well, I cleaned out the pantry of all the shit we don't eat and I want you to take it and donate it. Come here and sit with me tell me about your experience I mean if you feel up to it"

　

I had forgotten in that moment the lie I told Claire so when it crashed back in my face tears streamed and I started breaking down into sobs "Oh God, Hugh was it that bad?" she rushed right to me and put her arms around me.

　

"It was the worst" was all I could say but I should've said that I was the worst, my wife and child didn't deserve this. Mads and my brother didn't deserve being the heavy and having to carry the burden of knowing my secret but being forced to bottle it up like me. I had to fucking stop this or else I was going to lose my wife and my son.

　

I started the next day with good intentions but you know what they say about those don't you? The road to Hell is paved in them, I was living life anew though at least for a solid week until my next group session. I was getting on the train when out of the corner of my eye I spotted a familiar face, Lola.

　

My heart raced was this like a religious experience where satan takes the form of your worst temptation and tests you with it? We both got on the train but her a few feet above me, it was definitely her but what was she doing here? Seeing her in a long fur coat with long tan riding boots and her hair pinned back from one side in an elegant butterfly clip with the same silky skin and rosy lips made me ache from within. I could still hear her voice as she talked dirty to me on the phone or in bed, the feel of her pussy clenching around my throbbing cock still fresh in my mind - what the fuck was she doing here?

　

I never told her where I lived but I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to figure it out, did she come here looking for me? There was only one way to find out, as the train stopped I got off the same stop she did "Lola?!" I called out but the whirring of the train moving forward drowned me out so I followed her up the stairs.

　

"Lola?!" I called again but she kept walking was she trying to use ignoring me to lure me in deeper? I ran until I finally got her "Lola?!" I grabbed at the sleeve of her coat she spun around in shock and surprise with a can of mace aimed at me, I let go quickly "Hey what the hell?"

　

"Who are you?" she asked pushing the can closer into my personal space "Lola it's me Hugh why are you acting like this?"

　

"Because I'm not Lola! I'm her identical twin sister Lila, are you one of those mainacs she's fucked and driven crazy to try to find her?"

　

The resemblance was uncanny "I'm sorry she didn't tell me she had a twin sister, I mean it's not like we talked all that much. But I'm not crazy I swear"

　

She hesitated but put the mace away "But you have fucked her and saw me so that got you missing her?"

　

"Well no, I just wanted to know why she was here well rather why you are here"

　

She gave me a smirk "I live here, we both grew up here. But Lola always wanted more and had big dreams of being rich, seeing the world and never having to get off her ass to work to pay for it. While I was busting my ass in university she was on private jets heading to whatever island some rich twat was going on and on about thanks to her husband Paul Bryant"

　

It was clear Lila and Lola weren't very close there was a clear resentment on Lila's end "Why am I telling you this? You would be wise to stop looking for Lola if you got her out of your life mister then it's best to keep her that way. You have a good night" she walked away and I knew I should've gotten back on the train and headed to my group session but instead I chased Lila down following her home.

　

She reluctantly let me into her apartment and served me tea "If you're thinking that you're going to get into my pussy because you're still hung up on my sister then you wasted your time coming here"

　

"Do you know what's wrong with your sister?"

　

"Yes, she suffers from a sex addiction. She's been like that her whole life and I think it's because our father molested her when we were kids. I was always guarded and protective of myself but Lola wanted everyone to love her so she did whatever they wanted even if it made her uncomfortable. She always appears to be such a strong and fierce woman but she's not it's an act and it turns men on but she's weak"

　

"I didn't know she was sexually abused"

　

"Well now you do. I love my sister and I care a great deal about her but Lola fucked my husband during a holiday dinner in the laundry room at my mother's place four years ago. We haven't spoken since, I don't know what you're wanting from me maybe you wanted to hear Lola's story hoping it might explain some problems of your own but if she doesn't get help her story won't have a happy ending. What Lola does sucks the soul out of her and that damn husband of hers won't do a fucking thing to stop it. I want my sister to get help but she never will so if you have feelings for my sister you'd be wise to get rid of them"

　

"I don't love Lola but I feel for her she and I share the same sickness"

　

Lila got up from the sofa and removed her coat "Do you want to forget my sister?"

　

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

　

"Every once in a while men from New York City go to Toronto or some other place where they've met Lola and she gets their appetites whet but when they bump into me they are driven mad with desire. Some I do fuck others I have to get restraining orders on but you seem like an okay guy" she lifted the hem of her dress up to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties.

　

"I thought you said..." she straddled my lap and put her fingers to my lips "You will fuck me now, you will let me take care of your cock"

　

I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears as Lila opened my pants and pulled out my cock which quickly betrayed my good intentions. Before I knew Lila was riding me and everything began to become a blur I was blacking out the last thing I saw was a picture of Lila and Lola together when they were teenagers then Lila in my face trying to whisper something but I was out before I could understand.

　

When I awoke I felt cool air all over my body, goosepimples raised on my naked skin. I was still in the chair but my arms were bound with rope to the arm rests and I had been stripped "Lila?"

　

I could sense a presence behind me I knew it was her but she took her time coming around to face me and she had my phone in her hand "Oh Hugh you should really put a lock code on your phone otherwise just anybody could get into it"

　

"What are you doing with my phone? What's going on?" I struggled in my restraints but she had me strapped in tight.

　

"I'm going to level with you I didn't quite finish university I had to leave early because of insufficient funds, I was working on a law degree. I tried doing the whole work through college thing but I found myself working more than learning but still wasn't making ends meet. I had dreams Hugh, they were shattered because I wasn't wealthy. My whole life nothing ever got handed to me it's been tough for me and did you know divorces are expensive? Well you just might get to find that out soon"

　

My eyes widened in horror she had my phone and access to all my contacts including my wife "Please I love my wife, I'll do whatever you want or give you whatever you want just please leave her out of this"

　

"It's too late for that I'm afraid. I put in a call after you passed out which by the way was the tea and I learned so much about you from your phone like your name and that adorable little boy you have. He's a cutie! Your wife looks so sweet. I sure hope she loves you a lot Hugh because I'm going to ask her for money in exchange for your safe return" Lila then moved her free hand from behind her back to reveal a small handgun.

　

"I can get you money"

　

"I'm sure you could but that would make what we did feel so cheap. I'm not a prostitute anymore Hugh and besides everyone wants Lola. Look at you, you fucking followed me all the way home just to fucking stare at me, I'll bet you pretended I was her when I fucked you - didn't you?!"

　

I shut my eyes tight when she pressed the gun to my cheek "To be honest I wasn't thinking of anything because the drugs you put in my tea were making me drowsy"

　

"I love when the stakes are high, consider this a test of your marriage and your wife's love. Will she forgive your cheating and do the right thing? Or will this shatter her and she'll just let me blow your brains out?"

　

If I were able I would've been kicking my own ass at that point Lola was a fiend for sex but Lila was absolutely fucking crazy. "I called that bitch a half hour ago why doesn't she get back to people?"

　

"My son is a toddler, she's probably busy" I was internally begging Claire to call but I thought I could gather what courage I had left to talk my way out of this "Why are you punishing me and my wife? Why not call Lola?"

　

The way Lila grinned didn't inspire hope "Lola doesn't care about you she'd sooner let me paint my living room with your blood. I want to hurt you and the way to do that is to finally get your wife to wake up to realize she didn't marry Prince Fucking Charming! She married a liar and sick bastard! You don't get to have a wife and son then screw around with whomever you wish!"

　

"I never wronged you Lila and I wasn't the one who initiated sex you did" I admit that wasn't helping my case blaming the captor but clearly she had to be able to see reason somewhere along the line.

　

"Tell me the truth you came here because you were all hot and bothered over my sister, you wanted it..."

　

"No, I just was curious about Lola what we had is over. Before I got off the train to catch you I was headed to a sex addiction group meeting. I'm trying to get help so I don't hurt my wife"

　

She shook her head as I began to tear up "Men are liars all of them. Women like me and your wife, Claire deserve better than men like you"

　

I began to bawl "You're right she does but please I am trying..."

　

"Ooh look at me I'm trying to be a better man. Wahhh I'm a fucking pig but forgive me please? You make me sick" she mocked me making me cry harder.

　

Before I could say anything my phone lit up and buzzed Lila gave me a wicked grin "Time to bargain..."

　

　

 


	8. Chapter 8

I sat tied to that chair listening to Lila proceed to tell my wife everything and hearing my wife's cries of anger, frustration and disbelief "Why?! Why would you do this to me Hugh? I thought we had everything!"

　

"Claire...I want you to know I'm sorry and I have been trying to get help. I love you and only you. No one else matters to me"

　

Lila sat adjacent from me with a wild smirk on her face she was savoring our suffering "Okay enough of the emotional shit I need you to focus Claire. You are a strong woman and you don't need him but if you still love him then get me my money and I will let him live. If you don't give a shit I'll just put him down like a useless dog"

　

Claire was silent for what felt like an eternity was she really contemplating this? "You're going to kill him if I don't get the money?"

　

"Yes! And if you get cute and call the police you're only ensuring his death. Look I'm not asking for much just a couple million to get me out of the city and start over somewhere else"

　

"You don't understand just because we are actors doesn't mean we have a lot of money. We are working actors everything we earn is in our child, our house payment and..."

　

"Excuses make me wanna shoot him in the shoulder"

　

"NO! Please I'll find a way just please be patient while I do"

　

"That's a good girl Claire. I'll give you twenty four hours to come up with it"

　

"What?! Please it's not going to be easy I have phone calls to make and I don't even know if they'll be able to help I mean what should I tell them? You obviously don't want me telling them you have my husband hostage"

　

A part of me wanted to just beg Lila to kill me because she wasn't really the one putting Claire through this, I was. Claire was going to call my family, hers and some of our friends to see if she could get the money together and all because of me "Just do it. Just fucking shoot me" I blurted out.

　

"Hugh NO! Don't say that! Remember our son he needs his father I can get this money I swear"

　

"Twenty four hours Claire and you better come up with something to tell the people you're begging for money from" Lila hung up then came up beside me putting the gun into my temple "Now you're seeing it aren't you? Just how destructive you are!"

　

"Yes" there was no use in denying it at this point I was a scumbag and if I came through this I wouldn't blame Claire for leaving me and hating me. One thing was certain if I managed to live this was really it for me I could never give into this sickness again, how I now yearned for a psychiatrist or that damn group it would've been more conventional therapy than this.

**

　

Claire's hands were shaking as she hung up she tried to scroll through her contacts but she didn't know who to call first or even what she would say if she got someone on the line. She let out a loud scream of frustration how could her husband be so careless? How could he have done this to her?? What was she to do?

　

If it weren't for their son she wouldn't have felt as motivated to get Hugh back safely she dialed Hugh's brother Jack first she looked at her clock it was nine at night so it was three there in France "Hello?" a groggy voice broke on the line. Claire burst into tears "Claire? Claire are you there? Is everything okay?" Jack was more alert once he heard her sobs he could feel it in his gut something had happened to his brother.

　

"Jack, Hugh is in trouble. Some woman has him hostage and I don't know where in the city but she wants money or she's going to kill him. She want's two million dollars and I don't have that and she's only given me twenty-four hours"

　

"Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry Claire. I thought Hugh was better by now I mean..."

　

"Wait what are you talking about? You knew he was cheating on me?"

　

"Claire, Hugh has a sex addiction. I thought he got help for it already but obviously he just lied to me about it"

　

As if her heart couldn't break any further "Jack, I need help right now I know you don't have that much money either but please anything you can give to help me get him back"

　

"Of course I'll do a wire transfer from the business account my friends will just have to understand"

　

"Look please you can't tell them what really happened just make something up I wasn't supposed to tell you but I'm desperate right now and alone. I have one other person that I think would be willing to help because I just can't bring myself to call your parents right now"

　

"No that would kill them. And I know Kate doesn't have much to spare right now but don't worry Claire we're going to bring him home safely. I can't do anything right now until the banks open I'll call you then. Just don't worry it's going to be okay"

　

Claire wasn't as assured as Jack that everything was going to be okay. Even if they did get Hugh home she couldn't see the future of their marriage at this point. She uncorked a bottle of Cabernet Franc and turned the bottle up this was no time for a glass she sat back down at the table flipping through Hugh's black book which much to her horror she found a name above Mads's circled in red ink Lola Bryant and from flipping through the rest of it hers was the only name circled so much. Claire was on borrowed time and she could've waited until this was over to call this woman but something just wouldn't shake off about it so Claire dialed her "Hello?" a tired voice came over the line.

　

"Hello Lola, my name is Claire and I'm Hugh's wife"

　

"Oh shit, the dreaded call of the wife. Listen I haven't been with your husband since he left Toronto and I don't know where he is..."

　

"Your fucking sister has him tied up with a gun to his head that's where. I was going to call someone else but I think I made the right choice in calling you help me get my husband back"

　

Lola was silent for a second "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. How much money is she asking for?"

　

"Two million but my brother-in-law said he would be able to put up some and I'm going to use everything we have"

　

"Okay look don't do that. I guess I got Hugh into this and I'll get him out I'll take the jet to the city just text me your address I'll see you soon"

　

Before Claire could say anything she hung up, quickly Claire typed her address into the message box then filled in Lola's number and hit send. Claire called Jack again to tell him the updates "Do you trust her Claire?"

　

"I have to Jack..."

**

　

Lola wasn't what Claire expected at all she was completely opposite of Claire a shorter brunette with larger breasts and a curvier figure but this was no time for comparison "Thank you for coming" she said solemnly letting Lola into her home.

　

She took the black duffle bag off her shoulder and handed it to Claire "It's all there I promise" but Claire wouldn't accept it yet she just stared at the woman who had been intimate with her husband all the while Claire was blissfully ignorant. There were so many things she wanted to yell and scream at this woman but knew that if she didn't come up with this money Hugh was going to die but yet gratitude wasn't something Claire could muster.

　

Lola dropped the bag on the floor and sighed "Alright let me have it. Go ahead call me a whore, slap me if you want...go on say what's on your mind you won't feel better until you do"

　

"I will **never** feel better! Telling you off would only be this much of a relief and that's not a lot. You knew he was a married man yet you still...fucked him!"

　

"What'd you want from me Claire? I'm never going to see him again..."

　

"You say that like it fucking means something! It doesn't mean shit to me because you've already had him. You were in our bed, the bed we shared and he was all over you...I feel so stupid!" Claire charged forward pointing her finger into Lola's face then broke down.

　

"Listen you're all up in your head believing that Hugh and I shared some sort of deep connection. I had his body not his heart, and trust me that's all I wanted from him and that's all he wanted from me. We are both sick with the same disease. The closest we could call ourselves is friends and even then that's a bit of a stretch. He doesn't love me Claire nor do I want him to. I came to help him because one that's my sister and two a small token of amends. Just pay my sister and she will let him go and after that it's between the two of you. My part of this is over, your husband is a sick man and he needs you. Most of us don't tell our spouses because we're scared to lose them or the judgment - I don't know Hugh's reasons but it's not because you aren't enough. This isn't his parents fault or even his own but now that you know you could really help him even if you don't stay married to him, be there for him so he can do better"

　

She moved past Claire for the door "So that's it, that's all you've got to say?"

　

"Shouldn't it be?" Lola stated with her hand on the door knob then slipped out shutting it behind her.

　

Claire looked back over her shoulder at the duffle bag now that she was sure that Hugh would be safe it was time ponder she and Hugh's future.

**

　

Lila had went to bed leaving me up alone and I couldn't sleep a wink. I felt nauseous and my head hurt from crying too much. I watched the sunrise from the chair I was tied to and Lila came out of her bedroom stretching and yawning "Good morning do you want some coffee?"

　

"No" I wasn't engaging in her sick game I just longed for this to be over and before she went into the kitchen my phone rang on the coffee table in front of me "Well that wife of yours sure works fast she must really love you...hello?" she answered it and put Claire on speaker.

　

"I have your damn money now where do I take it? Do you want me to come to you?"

　

"Hardly. Lets have a rendezvous Claire I'm going to text you an address and I'll meet you there in an hour. I'll bring Hugh but don't try anything stupid because I'll still be fully loaded and I'd hate to orphan that sweet cherub of a baby boy of yours"

　

I heard Claire sobbing as she mentioned Cyrus, if I could've gotten free I would've wrung her damn neck. She hung up and texted an address to Claire "I still making me coffee then we'll go but if you try anything stupid Hugh I will kill you then go to your wife and do the same to her"

　

"It's almost over I'm not going to risk it. I'm not an idiot" that was an utterly false statement but I knew not to do anything to get myself or my wife killed.

　

Lila and I boarded the subway train with the gun in her palm concealed in her pocket and she proved to me before we left her apartment how quick she was drawing it "Don't make me endanger lives today Hugh" she kept reminding me. I sat stiff to my seat my eyes were heavy with tiredness but I kept looking forward to when this was over, I was scared about the condition my marriage would be in but there was a small warmth of hope when I'd think about my son at least I'd always be able to wrap my arms around him.

　

Once at our stop she nudged me to get up and get out in front of her we slipped up the stairs easily and once at the top we were walking side by side "Bet you wish now you went to therapy huh?"

　

I gave her a side glare "If this fixes you then you're welcome. I'm a big fan of unconventional therapy"

　

"Yeah something about having a gun held to your face and head kind of puts it all in perspective not to mention you threatening my wife and exhausting our resources. I'll be lucky if she wants to stay my wife"

　

"Well, if she doesn't then that's your fault not mine I just exposed you and held you captive for profit"

　

Those words would always stick with me I knew I'd never be able to shake them and in my nightmares I would forever remember having that gun to my head and Lila's face it was blurred with Lola's so I don't believe I could ever look at her again either. Lila lead us to an abandoned historical building we went under the chains on the door and we had to climb what seemed like endless flights of stairs to get up to the roof. Claire was waiting with a black duffle bag on her shoulder "Claire" I went to run to her but Lila withdrew her gun "Not so fast give me the money first" I stopped and held my hands up Claire removed the bag and threw it towards the center between us "There now let him go"

　

Lila just narrowed her eyes with a wicked gleam "First I want to get a look to make sure I'm not being stiffed"

　

Claire hung her head and sighed "Please"

　

Lila lifted the bag weighing in her hand up and down "Feels about right" she unzipped it to look at the money making sure it was real "This is beautiful. Alright you're free now give me twenty mintues then you can leave. Even if you do call the police they won't find me. Good luck with the marriage thing yeah?"

　

We didn't turn out backs for a second on Lila until she was fully gone once it was safe I ran to Claire and pulled her into my arms "I am so sorry" was all I could manage but she didn't say anything she just wrapped herself back around me and we cried.

　

Well usually that's where the story ends fade out with a shot of the city and us hugging on that building right? But there's a little more I promised confession and you got it an now it's redemption's turn. We did actually call the police and they went to the apartment only to find out that wasn't Lila's apartment she was caretaker for an elderly woman that used to live there, don't worry she didn't murder her but Lila was long gone. As for Claire and I we did separate briefly and she kicked me out for a year. I used that year to get professional help and to be honest with my family about everything, I spent time with my son and just being the best father I could. It was hard to rebuild with Claire but I put every last bit of effort I could into it, I'm not going to lie I still struggle with thoughts and urges but Lila was right unconventional therapy is the best kind.

　

 


End file.
